This disclosure relates generally to a fluid supply and, more particularly, to turbomachine fluid supply that provides non-interrupted flow during positive g-force flight conditions and negative g-force flight conditions.
Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a fan section, a compression section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. Turbomachines may employ a geared architecture connecting portions of the compression section to the turbine section.
Turbomachines may be used to propel an aircraft in flight, for example. The g-forces acting on the turbomachine are typically positive when the aircraft is in flight. Occasionally, the g-forces acting on the turbomachine are negative when the aircraft is in flight. Some areas of the turbomachine require a relatively non-interrupted supply of lubricant. These areas must receive lubricant when positive g-forces act on the turbomachine and when negative g-forces act on the turbomachine.